Manny Has Needs Too
by Hell Frozen Fear
Summary: Manny spots a newcomer in the town of Novac and thinks his ghoul problem is solved. But what happens when the man offers him a solution to a different problem? Manny and M!Courier.


_Just another day in the Mojave,_ Manny thought wearily to himself as he gazed out of the dinosaur's open mouth. The light was just beginning to dim as his shift was nearing its close. Novac was his home and it was his job to protect it, but sometimes it felt like such a drain. Even when there was no activity he could feel the stress all over his body. He rolled his neck trying to alleviate the dull pain in the back of his head as he stood from the chair he'd been resting in. A quick scan gave him pause as movement from the south caught his eye.

If the figure had been coming from the east it would have worried him enough to put him on guard, but the lack of red and different direction ebbed his fear somewhat. Still, he mounted the butt of his hunting rifle tight against his shoulder and peered through the scope. The image wasn't exactly ideal as the scope itself had seen better days, but from what he could tell the figure was a man in some sort of basic armor with something bulky on his left forearm. Manny watched carefully as the man made his way into town, weapon safely in its holster. He set about checking mailboxes of the abandoned, run down houses on the outskirts of the little town, affirming Manny's suspicion that he was likely a prospector.

 _"Prospector,"_ he mused to himself. _More like scavenger._

With his rifle still trained on the stranger he watched the man wander through the town with an obvious intent to check the hotel. Once at the office he gave a quick check of his weapon and disappeared inside. Manny considered leaving his position and checking in on Jeannie May, but the ghouls that had been roaming into the town from the nearby REPCONN facility had him concerned with abandoning his post. He didn't need to wait long, however, as the man exited the office soon after. He didn't seem the twitchy type that would hold up the older woman for caps to get his next fix, and honestly the town wasn't exactly radiating with wealth. Bandits weren't likely to prey on a town with no money.

The man then moved into the courtyard of the hotel, which obscured him from Manny's view. While a bit disgruntled he had little option. If he was looking for trouble Boone was right there, more than likely awake and ready to put a bullet in any troublemaker's head. Sorting the thought in to back of his mind he gave the horizon a once over, making sure this stranger didn't have friends waiting in the wind.

A few minutes passed by before he heard footsteps heading up the stairs. It was too early for Boone's shift and ever since Carla went missing Boone refused to be in the same room as Manny anyway, leaving their shift switch to take place in the courtyard. An abrupt knock interrupted his thoughts as the door swung open and the newcomer walked in.

"What's going on man?" Manny asked casually despite his surprise.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked.

Though Manny was a bit annoyed at the idea of someone coming into his post and asking who he was without introducing themselves first, he gave a curt reply.

"I'm Manny. I'm on security detail here. You see a rifle sticking out of the dinosaur's mouth, you got a fifty-fifty shot it's me. Otherwise it's Boone."

The stranger gave a nod as though the was expecting a similar response. It was likely Jeannie May explained the security situation but didn't give specific descriptions of who was who.

"I'm a courier from out of town. I'm looking for a man in a checkered coat."

Manny immediately knew who he was talking about. The swanky guy that was with the group of Khans he put up for the night reeked of something sketchy.

"Sure, I know him. What do you want with him?" he asked.

"I've got a score to settle with him."

Manny nodded knowingly. "Doesn't surprise me. Guy seemed like he'd do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Probably makes a lot of enemies."

Realizing he had leverage Manny got an idea. He couldn't leave Novac to deal with the ghouls up at REPCONN, but here was someone who looked capable enough to take the situation on.

"Well listen," he continued. "I can definitely help you find him, but I've got problems of my own. Maybe we can do a trade. You need my help. There's something I need, too."

After a slight pause and a once over, the stranger gave his reply.

"You've had your needs neglected for far too long, haven't you? I can tell."

Manny was taken aback. Being in a small town meant there was little in the way of... relationships. Especially when his preference wasn't exactly public. His mind fogged up as he fumbled for a reply.

"Yeah, I... everybody depends on you, you know? But they don't ask you about how you feel."

"Maybe we could make a trade after all, then?" the courier asked with a quirked brow.

Since moving to Novac Manny had put the needs of the small town above and beyond his own. The stressful wedge driven between him and Boone made things even worse, and here was a tall glass of water in the middle of the desert offering a small, but much needed, release. For what was probably the first time in months, if not years, Manny actually let himself put his owns needs before everyone else's.

"Yeah... yeah okay," he said as he nodded a little nervously. "You'll have to wait a little while though,. I'm still on duty."

The courier gave a sour expression as replied, "Sorry, but I'm not staying long. Just need the information then I'm gone."

Manny weighed the options. The chance of having another man- a good looking one at that- come into town and make such an offer? No strings attached? His luck was not good enough for something like that.

Finally he gave his reply.

"Alright..." he said as he gave a nervous nod. "Guess it's now or never, then?"

The grin the other man gave put a knot in Manny's throat. With no hesitation the stranger placed his open palm flush against Manny's inner thigh, giving it a slight rub. He circled his thumb against the coarse material that was hindering a skin-to-skin connection. One slow, long glide up to Manny's groin elicited a sharp inhale from the sniper as his stomach clenched from the sensation. The stranger's hand started slowly kneading the hardening dick trapped under the clothing. Manny closed his eyes and relished in the feeling before his benevolent mind began nagging at him for only being concerned with himself.

The sniper reached out to grab the other man's waist but in one swift movement the courier pivoted on his right foot and slammed Manny against the door to the Dino Dee-lite's gift shop, effectively pinning him. Panic and regret immediately hit him like a ton bricks. He knew this was too easy, how could he be so stupid? He just started mentality berating himself when the courier's body pressed up against him, cradling Manny's body with his. The warm hand placed itself back on his groin, melting the tension that had rebuilt in his upper body from the adrenaline rush.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Manny joked between ragged breaths.

"This is about **your** needs, remember?" the courier replied.

The ministrations to his groin were so forceful now it was almost painful. Manny pressed himself hard into the man behind him, giving him enough room to prop his elbows up on the wall so his forearms could act as support. The courier took the hint and moved his right hand from Manny's groin to the to hem of his pants. The left hand swept under the purple shirt, caressing the hardened muscle built from years of NCR service. The courier's other hand successfully unbottoned Manny's pants and yanked down the front of both pants and underwear, which resulted in the hardened erection springing out. The air enveloped his hot cock and suddenly made him aware of the temperature difference.

 _Shit,_ he thought. _It's already getting dark. We're running out of time._

He didn't have to worry long because as soon as he finished his thought the courier's deft hand was upon him again, moist with saliva. Manny let out a brief groan as the man's finger teased the slit that was already oozing pre-cum. The hot, steady breath against the back of his neck made the anticipation agonizing. He gave a test roll of his hips against the other man's hands, hoping to coax some sort of assistance. Steadily the hand obliged and gave his dick one slow, smooth stroke.

"Ahh...-nnn," Manny couldn't supress the low moan that espcaed his mouth.

He rolled his hips again, begging for more. In return the other man gave another stroke, this time firmer and followed soon after by another hard stroke. Manny began rocking his hips into a rhythm against the courier's hand, letting his head roll back against the other man's shoulder. Fuck it had been too long. He could already feel the muscles in his lower body tensing as his stomach began coiling.

 _Shit, not yet. Please, just a little more..._

Trying to prolong the ending of the session Manny shifted his weight around on his legs. He dropped his head low, pushing his lower half harder into the courier. The left hand that had been exploring his chest was now sliding down his hip, pushing aside his pants to settle against his thigh. He gave another throaty moan as it stroked the sensitive skin. His thoughts were in a jumbled mess at this point and he knew there was no delaying it any longer. He felt his hips buck against the courier's hands as pleasure racked his lower body. He honestly didn't even know what obscenity- or obscenities- spilled over his lips as hot cum spurted onto the door in front of him. He weakly rocked his hips a couple more times until the wave of bliss slowly faded and his senses returned.

He opened his eyes, which he had no conscious memory of closing, and panted. Manny felt the other man's weight lift off his back as the courier's hands retreated now that Manny could support himself. He pulled his pants back up with little energy and buttoned them, staring blankly at the mess on the door. For a split second the thought of leaving it there to somehow punish Boone entered his mind, but he was already reaching for a napkin to wipe it away.

Crumpling the dirtied napkin up he cleared his throat and turned to the courier.

"The guy you're looking for, Benny," he began softly, drained from the activity. "He was traveling with some members from my old gang. They were going to Boulder City."

"Any idea why they went that way?" the courier asked seriously.

"No clue. I know Benny hadn't paid up yet. Maybe that was where they were supposed to get square."

"Where is Boulder City?"

"It's straight up route 93 from here," Manny reported as he pointed out of the dinosaur's mouth. "Just keep following the road north."

"That's all I needed to know," the courier replied as he punched the buttons on the device cradling his left forearm.

"Glad I could help."

Manny wanted to leave it there. He wanted to have this as just a fun quickie, a pleasant memory, and move on. But guilt tugged at his conscience as he looked west toward the REPCONN facility, the path littered with ghoul corpses. The courier was already making a move for the door and Manny had to make a decision. He held his breath and made his move.

"Hey," he called out as he stepped directly in front of the other man. "I know you've got no reason to help me now, but you seem really nice. Could I at least tell you about the problem we've got here?"


End file.
